fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn Daley
(Quinn, as a side character in Emilia's story, does not have a very well fleshed out abilities section. I'm sure I'll get to that eventually) Quinn Daley (クイン ダリー Darii Kuin) is an independent who has a good reputation of working with the Magic Council in the past. During a job to track down and eliminate a Dark Guild who had been capturing children and adults as slave labour he runs into Emilia Dobrevski (エミリア ドブレブスキ Doburebusuki Emiria) After her nearly shooting him out of fear, Quinn reluctantly took the girl under his wing and helped her get back on her feet. He taught her the ways of Light Magic and Light-Make, giving her enough room to develop her own personal style. Quinn was personally commissioned for a job by an unknown source after two years with Emilia. He left for the job one morning and never returned. His whereabouts are still unknown. Appearance Quinn is a tall guy, fairly well-toned and generally good-looking. He always has this expression on his face that projects the message 'is that all you can do?', but he often doesn't notice he's doing this. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and dark red eyes, coupled with sharp features. He has both his ears pierced and wears tiny silver rings in each. His usual outfit consists of a thick winter jacket, pale teal pants and shin high boots. Personality Basic description of Quinn's personality include quotes such as 'A little shit'. He is sarcastic to a fault, isn't afraid to be blunt and will tell you that you're ugly - even if you don't ask. There are very few people whom Quinn actually likes, and even those few would never be informed of this fact. Even him at his most affectionate will earn you ruffled hair or a random punch. He cares very little for personal decorum and would rather hang out in a bar than a fancy restaurant if given the choice. Despite his asshole tendencies, he's very susceptible to sob stories - as shown when he accepts Emilia Dobrevski as his ward. His time with Emilia softened him up somewhat, taking him from tough street fighter to someone able to smile genuinely every now and again. However despite Emilia's influence on his personality he still manages to appear as bitchy as possible. His excuse is that it's fun to rile people up. In the presence of the Magic Council he is the picture of a courteous gentlemant, proving that it is possible for him to not be rude. It's rare, but possible. History Quinn was born into one the poorest areas in all of Fiore and grew up with only the wish that he might provide for his family one day. He picked up his fighting style from his various clashes with gangs in the streets. He got the opportunity to learn magic when a few kids from the town were picked to travel to the capital's academy. He excelled at the program offered there and became a distinguished mage of his own right. However the academy never managed to really iron out his tendencies towards rudeness and he often landed himself in minor trouble with the instituition. After graduating and setting out to become an independent mage Quinn managed to hook himself a few jobs with the council and further improved his reputation. One particular job (two years after graduation) landed him tracking a dark guild. The Magic Council had sent out many mages to try and catch the guild who had been trafficking children around Fiore. Quinn just happened to be the lucky (or unlucky, depending) one who found the main hideout. He proceeded to find the guild master, incapacitate him, and set the kids free. The coucil was ready to have the children taken back to their respective homes. It was a mess of a prison break, and Quinn had wanted to get out of the ensuing fray with as few casualties as possible. After ensuring that the dark guild members were either incapacitated or had been apprehended he proceeded to leave the scene. Quinn met Emilia by an off chance, just as he was exiting the mess. She had pulled a gun off of a fallen mercenary and had nearly shot Quinn in her fear of him. After he had calmed her down she begged him to take her with him. His weakness to sob-stories got to him and he reluctantly agreed and became her mentor. He and Emilia went on to travel around Fiore during their training. Synopsis Intro Arc These Things Unwanted Mentorship Arc Stumble Fall Losing Hope Magic and Abilities Physical Capabilty Quin has been noted to have similar physical capabilities to Emilia in her current state. He did however posses a much higher level of raw strength, show in his ability to bend iron bars with little difficulty and cause splits in the ground with a single punch. Also, his level of magical powerful was equal to that of the average S-rank Mage. Magical Abilities Quinn uses a variety of Light Magic spells, as taught to Emilia. He was also proficient in Light-Make, Ice-Make, Ice Magic and Lightning Magic. Specifics concerning spell names have not yet been disclosed. Trivia *Even Quinn is unsure if he has romantic feelings for Emilia. *Quinn's stats are as follows: Category:Male Category:Light-Make User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Light Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Admiring a Storm